The Perfect Ending
by techie214
Summary: What would happen if Izzie had reached Denny before he died? My take on how I wished the finale would have ended. Follows most of the events of S2 Finale...only Denny lives!
1. He Is Mine

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of these characters…I just imagine that I do.**

**Summary: What would happen if Izzie had reached Denny before he died?**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so any pointers are helpful. If you like it, please comment. And I promise that it will get better once I get a feel for my writing style and where I am going to take the story. Enjoy!**

**The Perfect Ending**

"I get a choice now and I choose you, Izzie Stevens, I choose you," Denny Duquette told her. "Okay, now it's your turn."

Izzie looked at him and turned and ran out of the room. The smile on Denny's face slowly melted.

Izzie paced back and forth in the halls of Seattle Grace. _He asked me to marry him,_ she thought. _He asked me to marry him. I can't marry him. But why, why can't I marry him. There is no one telling me I can't. It's my decision, not anyone else's'._ The thoughts keep running around in Izzie's head. After calming down, she had made her decision. Even though visiting hours didn't start for another hour, she still went up to Denny's room, not caring if Bailey or anyone else saw her.

Izzie popped through the door of Denny's room. "Yes, Denny. My answer is yes," Izzie told him. "Visiting hours do not start for another hour, do I need to call security?" Dr. Bailey asked Izzie. "Wait," Denny told Bailey, "It's her turn to talk." Denny looked at Izzie with a dazzling gleam in his eyes. The transplant really had done wonders for him. "Yes," she told him again, confirming her undying love to him. "I choose you, too!" "Stevens, leave," Bailey shouted. "I'll be back later, Denny. I love you," Izzie shouted as she turned down the hall. Denny looked back at Bailey "I tricked her into marrying me," Denny said with a smile. "How smart am I?"

Izzie's room had become a war zone in the last 10 minutes. She had tried on multiple dresses, trying to find the perfect one to wear for Denny. The few that she didn't like ended up on the floor. She still had to do her hair and makeup. And she had to shave her legs. She would shave her legs for Denny. She thought back to the night she had shaved her legs for Alex. That night had been a disaster. But she knew tonite would be better. She knew that Denny actually loved her. She shaved her legs, styled her hair, applied her makeup and put on her dress. Izzie Stevens actually felt beautiful. She wanted to be beautiful for Denny.

Denny was writing in a notebook when he felt the first pang. It was dull at first but then it started to sharpen. He became dizzy and breathing became painful. His limbs became numb and cold. The world around him was starting to go black and the light that Izzie wanted him to stay away from seemed so warm and inviting. He was trying to fight but the light was so beautiful. So very beautiful.

Izzie stepped into the elevator that would take her up to her Denny. _He is mine,_ she thought,_ My Denny_. She stepped out on the third floor and immediately spotted Alex. A smile appeared on his face. "Wow, you look beautiful," he told her. "Thanks," Izzie said, "I wanted to look nice for Denny." Izzie noticed his smile slowly disappear. "He's a lucky bastard," Alex told her. Izzie tried her best to be sympathetic to Alex, knowing full well that he still had a thing for her and that it killed him to see her with Denny. "Thanks, Alex. You know, I feel lucky to have him," Izzie told him, "I'll see you later."


	2. Complications

Izzie stopped before she turned the corner to the hall where Denny's room was located to take one last look in her compact mirror to make sure her hair and makeup looked perfect and that her dress still looked okay. She declared herself ready for him. She started to take a step toward his room when she sensed something was wrong. She dropped her purse and ran toward his room. She gasped when she saw him lying unconscious on his bed. She screamed for help as she ran toward him. She had forgotten all about her suspension from the internship as she took his pulse and checked his stats. His blood pressure was rising to dangerous numbers quickly. Then he flat lined. Izzie stared in silence for a moment, just a moment. She screamed again for help, this time a nurse responded by running into the room with a crash cart. Izzie gave Denny an injection as the nurse charged the paddles. The nurse handed the paddles to Izzie. "Clear," she cried out. She shocked Denny's heart once. No response. "Charge to 300," she shouted. The nurse did as she was told. "Clear," Izzie cried again. She shocked Denny's a heart a second time. Again, no response. "Denny Duquette, if you die on me I will never forgive you," Izzie screamed in anguish. "Charge again," she told the nurse, "Clear." She shocked his heart. This time, he BP started to rise and his heart started to beat again. Izzie put the paddles back on the cart and sat down in the nearest chair, shaking and sobbing. The nursed tended to Denny, who was still unconscious. Izzie sat for a minute, thinking to herself, "_What could it be? He was fine 2 hours ago. His hands were warm; he had a sense of humor. He was fine. _Then she thought about his medical history. _Blood clots, Denny is prone to blood clots. That's it, it was a stroke. He had a stroke. _ Dr. Bailey burst into the room, followed by Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey. "Isobel Stevens," Bailey shouted toward Izzie, "I TOLD you that you were not allowed to practice medicine at this hospital until I reinstated your internship. Do you understand what that means?" Izzie looked up at the Nazi. "If I would have just stood their, he would have died," she said through sobs, "It was a stroke, I'm sure of it. He is prone to blood clots. And if I hadn't been here, he would have died." "Stevens, we'll talk later," Bailey told her, "Yang, Grey prep Mr. Duquette for surgery. Izzie, I do not want to see you anywhere in this hospital other than a waiting room. If I so much as see one toe step into a surgical area, I will have you shipped to the other side of this world." Izzie stood up, walked over to Denny and kissed his forehead. She reached for his hand, it was still cold. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. She glared at Bailey and then shot looks at Meredith and Cristina, who hadn't said one word. Izzie walked out of the room, toward the waiting area. "Dr. Bailey," Meredith squeaked out, "I thought we were banned from surgeries." "If I tell you to prep him for surgery, you are obviously not banned at the moment. There are no other interns on this floor and he needs to get prepped now. If I tell you to prep him for surgery, you'd better damn well do what I say." Bailey yelled at them. She stormed out of the room as Meredith and Cristina stood there in shock.

Izzie slowly walked to the third floor waiting room. She sank down into a chair, getting a brief relief from her dizziness. _Oh my God, _she thought_ Denny is dying…and I killed him. I killed the only man I have ever loved. _She kept mumbling the same thoughts over and over again until she finally fell asleep.

Meredith and Cristina stepped out of the OR. They knew Izzie would be in the waiting room down the hall. Cristina looked at Meredith, "You get to tell her. I don't do so well with all of this drama." "Oh Izzie," Meredith muttered, "What have you gotten your self into?" They walked down the hall together and turned the corner to find Izzie asleep in the waiting room chair. Sadness was etched into her face. "Here goes," Meredith said as she approached Izzie.

**Thanks for all of the positive comments so far! I think I know where I'm going to take the story…I had my high school graduation tonite and I was thinking about GA fanfic through most of the ceremony…hope you like this chapter…it will get more complicated over the next few chapters!**


	3. Tears and Plans

Izzie was dreaming about Denny, about all of the memories they had created in such a short amount of time. She had never loved anyone like she had loved Denny. She dreamed about walking down the aisle, towards him. When she reached the alter, she pulled out a knife and stabbed him. She killed her Denny. Her maid of honor, Meredith, grabbed Izzie's shoulders and started to shake them. "Izzie," Meredith said, "Izzie, wake up." Izzie opened her eyes. She was sitting in a waiting room chair at Seattle Grace, not walking down the aisle. Meredith was gently shaking her shoulders, trying to wake her up. Izzie looked into Meredith's eyes, seeing the sadness etched into them. "Oh my God," Izzie said, "What happened?" "Izzie, there were some complications with Denny's surgery," Meredith told her. Izzie looked away. "I killed him," she murmured under her breath. "No, Izzie," Meredith said, "He's not dead, he didn't die." Izzie looked up at Meredith with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean?" "There were complications but he didn't die," Meredith informed her, "Izzie, Denny is in a coma."

Izzie walked into Denny's room. He was lying beneath a mess of tubes and wires, something she was used to seeing him under. She walked up to him, tears in her eyes. "Oh Denny," she whispered. Izzie reached for his hand. To her relief, it was warm again. The tears silently slid down her cheeks. Then it came. A wave of emotion. Her small frame shook from her sobbing. Tears poured down her face. "Denny Duquette," she cried out, "how could you do this to me? I can't go on thinking you might die every 5 minutes. Thinking I killed you." The tears continued. "I love you and if you die, I will die with you. I—," she was sobbing so hard she could barely speak.

Alex watched from the window outside Denny's room. He had heard from Meredith and Cristina what had happened. He wanted to go gather Izzie into his arms and hold her until she stopped crying, until she realized that she was supposed to be with him. But the longer he stood there, the more he realized his dream was becoming more of a fantasy and less of a possible reality. He stood there, lost in time, watching her. After some time, she had calmed down; her sobbing had diminished to just a few tears. She was now stroking Denny's cheek, whispering into his ear. Alex knew his dream was over. He walked away.

"When you wake up," Izzie whispered in Denny's ear, "We'll start planning the wedding. And then we'll look for a house, once you're better, of course. We need a place with a lake, so you can fish, and a porch. We need a porch, so I can sit and watch our children play in the yard. And when we're old, I can sit on the porch and knit you sweaters. Or we can sit and play Scrabble." She continued to tell him what she had planned for their future. After some time, Dr. Bailey came into the room. Before she had a chance to say anything, Izzie spoke up, "Dr. Bailey, I'm sorry I cut the cord, but he had to get that heart. He said he wouldn't go on if he didn't get it. I know there are rules against doctors and patients but I love him and I can't imagine life without him. And—," Bailey cut her short. "Izzie, what you did was wrong, but I'm not going to tell you off now. Grey and Yang told me about your breakdown, you've had enough for one night. Why don't you head home and come back tomorrow." "Dr. Bailey, please let me stay here tonite. He is my fiancé after all. And if he wakes up, I want to be here for him," Izzie asked. "Alright," Bailey told her, "but tomorrow we will talk and punishment will be given. You owe me." "Thank you, Dr. Bailey," Izzie told her. Bailey left the room. "Denny," Izzie turned toward him, squeezing his hand again. This time, however, he squeezed back.

**Again, thanks for all of the positive reviews! You guys are the best. Hope this is going in a good direction for you. I'll update soon!**


	4. Questions

**Okay…so I just reread that last chapter and it seems a bit cheesy…and impossible…does anyone have 12 hour comas? Oh well, that's what happens in my world…12 hour comas…yeah, I like that! Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

He squeezed back. "Denny," she gasped. Izzie looked into his shining brown eyes, no open. "We need a porch to sit," he took a deep breath, "to sit and watch the sunset together," he told her, a smirk on his face. She looked at him lovingly, "Hush, don't waste your energy talking." And there they sat, Izzie's hands wrapped around his, their eyes looking deep into each other's souls. This, Izzie knew, was true love. This is what she had waited for all of her life. Before long, Izzie had fallen asleep, her head resting on the bed. Denny was stroking her hair. Meredith stepped into the room. "Hi," she said, surprised to see Denny awake, "How are you feeling?" "Okay, especially since she is here," he said, motioning to Izzie. Suddenly, Meredith got a questionable look on her face, "Can I ask you a question?" Denny thought back to the time when Izzie had told him about Meredith's curiosity of men. According to Izzie, Meredith had refused to have sex with Dr. Shepherd until he gave her some information about his past. Denny wondered what he would do to her if she didn't get any answers. "Sure, shoot," he told her. It was obvious that he was feeling much better…even after the complications of the second surgery. "Where are you going to stay, once you can leave the hospital," she asked, "I know you've been in a hospital, here and there, for the last 5 years. Do you even have a house?" "I expected Izzie to ask that, not you," he said. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to pry, I just—," Meredith stammered. "It's okay," Denny assured her, "I realize that none of you guys know anything about my past life. I just want to tell Izzie first. I know things about her but she doesn't know that much about me. Come back tomorrow and we can talk."

Denny waited for Izzie to wake up. He figured the previous night had been a stressful one for her. _Hell, _he thought, _I would bet that every night she's known me had been stressful for her._ With that thought in his mind, she started to stir. Izzie looked up at him, her big doe eyes full of love and worry. "Hey," Denny said to her, stroking her head. She stood up and planted a big kiss on his forehead. "What's this," he teased, "I don't get a real good morning kiss?" Izzie smiled and kissed him on the lips, a kiss full of passion. "That's better," he told her. Izzie sat on the edge of the bed, trying to read his signs. "How are you feeling," she asked, her voice soft and dreamlike, almost as if she was still asleep. "Good," Denny assured her, "I feel good." "Good," Izzie smiled. She leaned in for another kiss. Denny motioned for her to lie on the bed with him. As she cuddled up to him, careful not to put any pressure on his wounds from the surgeries, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. After Izzie was settled, Denny looked into her eyes. "Meredith came and asked me a question this morning and I realized that we need to have a serious talk." "What's wrong," Izzie questioned. "I just feel like I owe you my back story, my life before you came into it," Denny told her. Izzie snuggle in closer, ready to listen to his story.

Alex Karev listened from outside Denny's room, anxious to hear what his competition had to say.

**I kinda thought Denny needed to have a back story. I've been toying around with some ideas that might jazz things up a bit…And I've got a question that I could use some feedback on…I was originally planning on focusing this story mainly on Denny and Izzie…would you guys like me to venture into some stuff about the other GA characters? Let me know! **


	5. and Answers

"Let me start from the beginning. I was born and raised in Oregon. I have an older brother, Matthew and a younger sister, Amanda. They both live in New York, they have most of their lives. You see, my mother was a housewife and my father owned an oil company. We had a lot of money growing up. He sent Matt and Amanda to a private school in NYC and kept me at home, because of my heart. That's how it always was. Dad worked, Matt and Amanda went to school and Mom stayed home with me. She home schooled me until she died. I was 16. Learning wise, I was almost finished with my senior year. I taught myself the rest of the information I needed to learn to graduate with a high school degree. Dealing with her death was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I thought about her daily until you walked into my life. After her death, my dad hired a nurse to take care of me. About 6 months after mom's death, I started to have really serious problems. I practically lived at the hospital. The nurses and doctors became my family. My dad rarely visited. He was too busy with his company. Matt and Amanda saw me when they were home for a few days at Christmas. Other than that, I had no contact with my family. When I was young and my mother was still alive, before my heart was really bad, we would go outside and explore. I developed a passion for the outdoors. Fishing had always been my favorite as a little kid. When I arrived at the hospital, I knew those days of leisure were over. I was smart enough then to understand what was wrong with me. I haven't fished in 13 years, Izzie. 13 years. I would give almost anything to pick up a pole and go fishing. When I turned 19, my father and I moved to Seattle. His business had expanded and the headquarters had moved. It killed me to leave everyone at the hospital in Oregon. They had become my family over the last few years. Matt and Amanda stayed in New York and my father stayed at the office. I stayed in the hospital. On my 21st birthday, I left the hospital. They had done an operation that would allow me to live on my own. Of course I still had my restrictions. No stairs, not rigorous athletic activities. Hell, when I went out I had to use a wheelchair. No fishing. But I was still out on my own. My father had set up an account for me when I was born and the money had multiplied into millions. I used that money to get a house. It was small, one story, but it had a lake. I could lie on my bed and watch the lake. Even when it was still, the surface smooth as glass, I would stare at the lake for hours. A year later, I met a girl. She seemed uncomfortable around me at first, but liked the fact that I had money. I was desperate for someone to love me. After dating for 3 months, we got married. She would give me attention when I asked, but every chance she could, she would be out shopping, spending the money. I would be sitting at home, lonely, watching TV while she was out with her friends eating at the most expensive restaurants and shopping at the most expensive stores. After a year of being neglected I confronted her. She divorced me the next day. 3 days after that, I received numerous credit card bills totaling over 1.3 million dollars. I paid off the debt with the money from my account. I didn't have the energy to fight her for what she did. I left the house and went back to living with my father. I was 24 years old and living with my father. That year, I got put back in the hospital. After more tests and operations, I was sent home, along with a nurse. There I stayed, confined to my father's house for 3 years. The nurse would take me out occasionally, still in a wheel chair. I longed to sit and stare at the lake. I longed to fish. I went through physical therapy every day to make sure the muscles in my legs would not deteriorate. When I was 29, my father died. Surprisingly, in his will, he left half of his money to Matt and Amanda and half to me. I used the money to pay my medical bills. I had never had a job in my life I didn't have any insurance. Fortunately, my father had left me over 8 million dollars. Most of it is still in the bank today. Shortly after my father's death, I was put back in the hospital. This time, I was put on the heart transplant list. They told me that if I didn't get a heart within the next year, I was going to die. I've proved them wrong for four years, and now, I think I've proved them wrong forever. Izzie, you know how I told you that I believed in God and heaven. I think God has given me the will to live so that I was able to find you, so that I could be with you. I think that I suffered so much as a child and young adult so that I could enjoy a peaceful life with you. Isobel Stevens, you are the reason I am alive today. I love you."

Izzie squeezed Denny's hand. A single tear rolled down her cheek.


	6. A Bold Step

**Hope that last part didn't weird you guys out…I just thought Denny needed to have a tragic background with some unexpected twists and turns. I should have a surprise posted for you guys either today or tomorrow. BTW…I heard that GA creator Shonda Rhimes was creating a sitcom for Jeffrey Dean Morgan! Denny will live!**

Izzie did not want to move from Denny's embrace, but here was something she had to do. She sat up, kissed him, told him that he needed to sleep and that there was something she needed to do. "Now, you listen to me, Denny Duquette," she informed him, "If I come back here to find that you—." "Hey, don't say it," Denny told her, "I won't." He pulled her into another kiss. She started to walk away, still holding his hand, until she could no longer reach. Izzie hung by the door frame, afraid to let her eyes leave his. "Go," he motioned her out the door. With one last look, she left.

Izzie left the hospital, careful to avoid Dr. Bailey and the other interns. She was on a mission. She pulled up to a house, thankful to see the "For Sale" sign still up. _This, _she thought to herself, _This will be perfect._ She called the realtor, explained her situation and got off the phone with a smile on her face. She drove back to the hospital, ready to explode from the excitement. She was ready to face Dr. Bailey and make plans for her future.

Izzie walked into the hospital, looking for Dr. Bailey. She spotted her quickly across the hall. "Dr. Bailey, I'm read to talk," She told her. "Stevens, where the hell have you been," Bailey questioned her. "I was taking care of something for Denny," Izzie informed her. Dr. Bailey," she burst out, unable to contain her excitement, "I bought a house for him, for us." "Girl, you are going to get yourself in some deep shit," Bailey said to Izzie, "I have to go talk to the chief about what to do with you. Go up with Denny but do not, do you hear me, do not leave that room. Or pick up anything medical. You are still here as a visitor."

Izzie walked up to Denny's room. Her eyes were sparkling from her secret. She passed Cristina and Alex. "Is she drunk," Cristina muttered to Alex. "No," Alex said as he turned away from Cristina, "I think she's in love."

Izzie bounded into Denny's room, surprised to see him awake, writing in his notebook. She went and sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over to kiss him as he closed his notebook. "Hey," she said. "Hey," he repeated back. "Whatcha writing about," she asked him. "Nothing," he told her. "Well, I at least hope you're writing good things about me," Izzie said with a smirk on her face as she leaned in for another kiss. She pulled back, looking at his face; his cheeks were a rosy pink, a sign that his body had accepted the new heart. "I've got a surprise for you," Izzie teased him. "Oh really," he teased back, playing along. Izzie handed him a pack of pictures she had had developed on her way back to the hospital. "Iz," he asked her after looking through the pictures, "Why am I looking at pictures of a house?" "Do you like the house," she asked back. "Well, yeah, it's nice. But why would you have me looking at pictures of a house? Izzie—," he was afraid to hear what she was going to say. "Don't freak out just yet," she assured him, "I put a down payment on it. I have money saved up, not nearly as much as you, but I have some saved up. Look at the house Denny, tell me you like it, that it's perfect for you, for us." She started to get hysterical, defending her purchase. "Izzie, Izzie, calm down," Danny said, pulling her in for a hug. "It's perfect," he assured her. And there they sat, embracing each other.

Dr. Bailey knocked on the door. Izzie and Denny sprung apart. _Old habits die hard_ Bailey thought. "Excuse me," she proceeded to say, "Am I interrupting something?" The chief of surgery, Dr. Richard Webber, followed Bailey in with a chuckle. He knew what a forbidden relationship was like. "Mr. Duquette," he said with a nod to Denny. Then, the chief turned his attention to Izzie. "Dr. Stevens, are you ready to talk?"

**Good? Bad? Okay? Let me know! **


	7. Punishment

**I hate to rush the next few chapters but I have already written a really important part for the story and I am anxious to post it…And once I post, I'm sure you won't mind! Thanks for all of the great reviews. You guys are awesome!**

"Dr. Stevens," Dr. Webber started, "What you did was wrong. Something like that would normally get you fired. But in all of the chaos you created, you saved Mr. Duquette's life." He changed his focus from Izzie to Denny. "Dr. Bailey informed me that you two bought a house. Mr. Duquette, you are not ready to be out on your own yet, much less out of this hospital. If I would let you go to this new house, would you be comfortable with Dr. Stevens taking over your medical responsibilities?" He turned back to Izzie. "Dr. Stevens, if Mr. Duquette agrees, that will be your punishment. For a month, you will not set foot in this hospital. Instead, you will reside with Mr. Duquette, taking care of him and keeping tabs on his new heart. After a month, I will review your case and decide if I want to let you back into the program. I'll let you two talk it over and get back to me." Izzie stared at the chief with her mouth hanging open. She finally managed to glance over at Dr. Bailey who had been silent the whole time. She looked at Dr. Bailey to get assurance. Bailey nodded her head, understanding why Izzie was looking at her. The two doctors walked out, leaving Izzie and Denny with their thoughts.

Izzie looked back at Denny, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Was her punishment really to take care of Denny? The same thoughts were obviously running through his head. He was looking at Izzie, tears in his eyes, as if his wildest dreams had come true. "How's that for punishment," he said, "staying home and taking care of me." "That's the worst form of punishment I could imagine," Izzie said, leaning in for a kiss. After their tender moment, she sat up, light headed from all of the excitement. She gazed at Denny, who had a puzzled look on his face. "What," she asked him. "Nothing," he replied back, "Other than the fact that we'll have our work cut out for us over the next few weeks, getting the new house ready and all." "So you do like it? Good," she started, ready to go off on one of her long tangents, "I think the walls in the kitchen should be burgundy. And the living room can be hunter green, very earthy. Our bedroom should have cream walls, I know a really pretty color we can use." She went on for over an hour, planning the interior of the house. Denny sat quietly, looking at her, memorizing every feature of her face, especially her smiles. How she smiled when she was happy, when she was laughing, when she was smiling from love. All of her smiles. Right now, she had a smile that said her life was perfect.

Meredith, George and Cristina were sitting in the back hall, waiting for something to do. "She almost kills this guy and for punishment, she gets to take care of him, at their new house, for a month. I sleep with Burke one night and they try and get me fired," Cristina went on, "Sometimes, I think he's not worth it." "And you think I didn't get any repercussions for sleeping with Derek? They all knew he was married to Addison and they saw me sleeping with him. I always knew he was never worth it," Meredith complained. "That's why you screwed him during the prom then, cause he wasn't worth it," George asked Meredith. "You screwed McDreamy on prom night," Cristina said in surprise. "No," Meredith said, trying to defend herself, "I didn't screw him, he screwed me. I was dancing with Finn and he was dancing with Addison and he kept looking at me, like he was undressing me with his eyes. I walked off, he followed. We had sex. I regret it, I think. But the worst part, the worst part is when he came to talk to me as Finn and I were leaving. He wanted to talk. And you know what, I almost went with him. But then I thought, why should I have to give up Finn just so Derek can give me up again. Last week we weren't speaking and this week he follows me around like a lost puppy dog. You know what, I think Izzie is lucky. She gets to spend a month with one man, one man who she knows loves her and who she loves. I would kill to be in that position. No, I have to make choices between McDreamy and Finn," Meredith slumped back. "I was just saying it wasn't fair," Cristina said, almost with an annoyed look on her face. George snickered. "What's your problem," Cristina spat out at him. "It's just that for so long, I was unhappy and now I have Callie, and things are good, and you two are taking a turn for the worst. I just can't help it," George said with a laugh. "Screw you, or maybe you could screw Meredith again," Cristina said in a huff. George and Meredith started to laugh. "What is wrong with you two," Cristina asked, getting up and walking out of the room. Meredith and George looked at each other, unable to contain their laughter.

**Good? Hope you like it. Thought I would put some stuff** **in about Meredith and the other interns. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Saying Goodbye

Three weeks had past since Denny's transplant. He was doing better than anyone had expected. The doctors figured he would be ready to go home at any time. Izzie, meanwhile, had been living at the new house, preparing it for Denny. She chose colors that would reflect Denny's love of nature. After much preparation, she declared the house ready. That day, at the hospital, the doctors told Denny he could go home.

Izzie bounded into Denny's room, ready to surprise him with the fact that the house was ready. This time, however, the surprise was on her. He was sitting in a wheelchair, his bag packed with his few belongings, dressed in his street clothes. He smiled up at Izzie. "Does this mean—," she asked him, hoping to hear the answer she wanted to. "Yep," Denny smiled back at her. She let a shriek of excitement out as she ran over to kiss him. Dr. Richard Webber walked in behind Izzie, smiling at the young lovers. He thought back to his days with his wife and with his lover, Ellis Grey. But that was the past and now, he had more important matters at hand. "Well, Mr. Duquette," he started, "It looks like you are ready to begin your new life, outside the hospital." "Yes, sir, I think I am," Denny told Dr. Webber while smiling at Izzie. "There are some things I want to discuss with the two of you before you go. Dr. Stevens, You are supposed to be taking care of Mr. Duquette while he finishes his recovery. And Mr. Duquette, you are supposed to be finishing your recovery. That means no strenuous physical activity, if you get my drift. Dr. Stevens, you will fax me Mr. Duquette's stats everyday and call if there are any major changes or problems. I will send a nurse once a week to draw blood and such. Dr. Stevens, you must realize that Mr. Duquette is still your patient, even if he is your fiancé." Izzie nodded her approval, as did Denny. "Well, Mr. Duquette, I suppose it is time you bid adieu to this hospital," Dr. Webber said. Denny smiled and sighed heavily, "I gladly will." Izzie stood behind Denny and put her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. She stood up straight and placed her hands on the handles of the wheelchair, anxious to leave the hospital. Dr. Webber had one last word for them, "Mr. Duquette, I wish you the best in life. Dr. Stevens, I will see you in a month."

With that, they left the room, entering the hall to see the other interns and nurses, applauding Denny. He had made it. Meredith bent down to give him a hug. They had grown close over the last month when Izzie had been at the new house. "Come visit," he told her. "You know I will," she replied. George approached and shook Denny's hand. "Take care of Izzie for me," he said. Denny nodded that he would. Izzie walked up to Alex and hugged him, "Thank you for understanding. And for getting the heart. He wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you." "Oh, Iz, you know I would do anything for you," Alex said, returning the hug. He still had a thing for her and he knew he always would. They parted and Izzie and Denny made their way down to the front doors of Seattle Grace. He got up from the wheelchair, ready to start his new life with Izzie. He took one look back at the hospital. _I'm leaving happy for once_, he thought. He turned toward a beaming Izzie, kissed her, wrapped his arm around her waist and walked out of the hospital into a beautiful summer day.

**Now the real fun starts! Denny is out of the hospital and I have some major plans for him and Izzie! Keep reading and reviewing! **


	9. Homecoming

**Sorry it took so long to post…serious writers block…I've tried everything to help me think of new ideas…like watching the whole first season…straight through…and second season finale to see Denny…and watching videos online…it's just not coming. So, as a forewarning, this chapter is kind of a filler…and very, very fluffy …I hope it isn't too bad.**

Izzie and Denny slowly walked to her car. It was the first time he had been able to enjoy the fresh air in a long time. When they arrived at the car, they stood there, absorbing the warmth of the sunlight. He wrapped his arm around Izzie's shoulder and she responded by wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning in for a hug. And they stood there, lost in each other, loosing track of all time. They broke apart at the sound of thunder crashing in the distance. The sky was starting to get dark. The weather in Seattle was always unpredictable. "We'd better get you home," Izzy said. Denny nodded in agreement. They drove home in silence.

They pulled up to the new house. The rain was coming down in sheets. "Wow, Iz," Denny exclaimed, "It's even better than the pictures. The lake, it's beautiful, even in the rain." "I know," Izzie said, "I told you it was perfect." She turned the car off, "Now stay in here for a second, I have to go get something ready inside." "A surprise," Denny questioned. "Maybe," Izzie hinted, with a smile. Izzie ran inside while Denny absorbed his surroundings. The house was cute. One story, with a porch. And a lake. They could sit and watch their sunsets together. He was dreaming about the sunsets when Izzie popped up in front of him with an umbrella in tow. He smiled at her and her enthusiasm. _God_, he thought to himself,_ she is perfect for me. _ Izzie helped him out of the car and up to the house, holding on to his arm. His legs were still weak from lying in a hospital bed for so long. She walked him through the living room, which had a very outdoorsy theme, and into the bedroom. There, lying on the bed, with a big bow on it, was a fishing pole and fishing accessories. "Oh, Iz," he gasped, "you shouldn't have." "Why, why can't I get a welcome home present for the man I love," she asked. He turned towards her and kissed her, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He walked over to the bed and picked up the pole, running his hands over its smooth handle. "What did I do to deserve you," Denny asked Izzie. "You lived for me," she told him. "I think you'd better lie down now. You've had enough excitement for the day," Izzie recommended. Without arguing, Denny sat on the edge of the bed, glad Izzie had said something. She climbed on the bed behind him and started massaging his shoulders. He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the big white bandaged still covering his heart transplant scar. Denny could feel Izzie tense up. "It won't be here forever, you know," he told her, making a reference to his bandage. "I know," Izzie said, "It just looks like it would be painful. Here, go ahead a get situated, I'll go get us some coffee. Or tea. Or whatever you want. Are you hungry?" "A glass of water would be nice, and maybe a peanut butter sandwich. They wouldn't let me have peanut butter in the hospital," Denny told her. Izzie told him she would be right back as she walked to the kitchen to get his drink and sandwich. Meanwhile, Denny grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "Hello," the voice on the other end answered.

Izzie took her time making the sandwich. She wanted it to be perfect for Denny. She grabbed a bouquet of flowers she had gotten earlier and placed them on the tray along with the sandwich and glass of water. She made her way back to the room just as Denny sat down the phone.

"Who were you talking to," she asked. "Oh, it was no one. I just called someone to tie up some loose ends," Denny informed her. Izzie gave him the sandwich and water then climbed into the bed next to him, placing her head on his chest. Within minutes, she was asleep, happy to feel the warmth of Denny underneath her, he happy to feel her skin next to his.

**Okay…so I know this isn't my best chapter but…things will get better.**


	10. A Very Long

**Still positive reviews on that last chapter…you guys are the best! Okay…I'll answer the question some of you had in this chapter…read on!**

Izzie woke up to the sound of knocking on the front door. She lifted her head of Denny's chest. "Stay," he told her, I'll get it. He slipped on a shirt and headed out of the room. Izzie laid her head back down on the pillow. She looked at the clock. She was shocked to see that she'd been asleep for 6 hours. _Shit,_ she thought, _I have to get Denny's stats to fax to Bailey. _She jumped out of bed and went to go chase him down.

Denny answered the door. "Meredith," he said, "Thanks for coming. Did you find it? I hope the directions weren't to confusing. Izzie was coming back to I had to get off the phone quickly." "I got it," she told Denny. She handed him a small object that he slipped into his pocket as Izzie came into the room. "Meredith, what are you doing here," Izzie questioned. "Just stopping by to see how you guys settled in," she said, "Nice place you got here. It's not going to be the same at home without you Izzie." "I'll come by and visit. Promise," Izzie told her. "Okay, I'll hold you to that. We'll I'd better get back to the hospital. I was just dropping by to see how you guys were," Meredith said. "Thanks, Mer, that was really sweet," Izzie said as she walked over to give Meredith a hug. "Bye, Denny," she said as she walked out the door. Denny smiled at her and sent her off with a nod of his head.

After Meredith left, Izzie walked over to Denny and placed her hands around him, leaning up against him. "How are you feeling," she asked him. "Good, hungry." Izzie pulled away from his chest, "Denny Duquette, you eat more than anyone I've ever known. "Hey, I'm a grown man, I've gotta eat," he said playfully. "Well, not to brag, but I'm a mean cook…what would whet your appetite," she asked. Something Italian would be nice," he told her. "How's lasagna sound," she asked. "Perfect," he told her. "I'll get it started and in the oven and then I've got to check your stats and fax them to Bailey before I get my ass chewed out for neglecting my patient," she said with a playful gleam in her eyes, "Go back to the room and I'll be in there in a sec."

Denny went back to the room and started fingering the thing Meredith had brought him. He looked at it, thinking about the joy it would bring. He put it away before Izzie cam back into the room. "Lasagna in 30 minutes," she informed him. "I can smell it already," he told her. He sat down on the bed while she checked his pulse and temperature. His heart beat sounded good, but his temperature was a little high, just by a degree. Izzie made a note to keep an eye on it. She ran some more tests and faxed the results over to Seattle Grace, just as the time for the lasagna to be finished beeped. "Dinner's ready," she noted.

Izzie got plates out for them and filled them with pieces of hot, steaming lasagna. Izzie sat the plates on the table and Denny dug in, eating as if he hadn't tasted food in years. "Izzie, this is amazing. You should consider being a chef instead of a doctor," he told her. "Denny, it's just lasagna, anyone can make it," she said, blushing. "You never had my mother's cooking. I loved the woman but she couldn't cook to save her life," Denny told Izzie. She laughed at his remark, "You know what? This is our first time eating a real meal at a real table, both of us sitting up straight. It's weird, I've known you for what, 6 months now, and these next few weeks will present so many first to us." "Some of those first, I am looking forward too," Denny said with a smirk on his face. Izzie rolled her eyes, getting what he was hinting about, "Not until you are well," she told him. They finished the rest of dinner over small talk. There was still a lot they didn't know about each other. Denny wiped his mouth of with his napkin, placed it on the table, and stood up. Izzie started to get up with him, but he motioned for her to sit back down. "Stay here," he said, "It's my turn to surprise you now."


	11. Engagement

**I'm sure most of you know what is coming…kinda obvious by the title…enjoy!**

Denny walked back into their new room and sat down on the bed. He took out the trinket that Meredith had given him. He took a deep breath. _This shouldn't be that hard_, he thought to himself, _She already said yes once._ With that thought, he walked back into the dining room.

Izzie looked up at him when he walked back in, anxious to see what he had in store for her. He pulled his chair up closer to hers and sat down. He took both of her hands in his. "Izzie," he started, "This last month has been amazing. Everything you have done for me has been above and beyond what I ever expected of you. I mean, you bought and decorated a house for us all on your own. I am so ready to spend the rest of my life with you, to watch our children grow up, to watch you sleep, to watch our sunsets together on the porch. I am ready to be with you forever." Izzie started to blush. Denny started again, "I thank God everyday that I was able to pull through, to be with you. I would have given up if it wasn't for you. Izzie," he said as he got down on one knee, "Will you give me the opportunity to pull through for you everyday, to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?" "Denny, I already said yes," Izzie told him. "I know," he said, "but this time," he pulled the box out of his pocket, "I have a ring." Izzie gasped. Inside the little box Meredith had brought to Denny was a beautiful silver heirloom ring. She held her hand out and Denny slipped the ring on. "Yes," she said, "Yes, I will spend eternity with you. They both stood up and kissed. After the fire cooled down a bit, Izzie started to ask questions, "Where did you get this?" "I had Meredith bring it out. It was at my apartment. It was my grandmothers, I was saving it for the woman I loved," he told her. "Denny, I've never seen anything like it, It's beautiful," she stared at the rock in amazement, "God, what did I do to deserve you?"

They cleaned up the kitchen together, Izzie making sure Denny didn't do to much work. She kept looking at the ring. Wait until she told the others. Unless Meredith got to it first. She glanced over at Denny, who was washing a plate in the sink. Izzie leaned back against the counter just starting at him. _He is perfect, _she thought. At that moment, she memorized every line in his face, every contour of his body. He was so handsome. She walked over to him and took the dish he was washing out of his hand and sat it back in the sink. "Leave the dished," she said, "I've got a better idea." She led him over to the couch, where he sat down. She sat next to him, laying her head in his lap. "Can we just sit here," she asked. "I would love nothing more," he told her, as he started to stoke her hair. And there they sat, lost in each others thought. Izzie thought about the wedding she would be planning and Denny thought about life with Izzie. It would be an adventure, no doubt. He chuckled at the though of her 50 years from now. Barley able to walk and still running around like a crazy woman. That would be his Izzie. He looked down at her and again, she had fallen asleep. But he thought to himself that she had been taking care of him for the last 24 hours. He let her sleep and kept stroking her hair. Denny eventually drifted off by the warm glow of the fire, his hand around Izzie's shoulders. Life was perfect.


	12. Burning Up

**Did you guys like that last chapter? Hope so! Thanks again for all of the amazing reviews. So, summer musical started last night (I get to stage manage for CATS!) so updates may not come as often but I promise I will continue this story…I love Denny and Izzie as much as you guys do and don't want to abandon them…keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**

Izzie slowly opened her eyes. The fire had turned into glowing embers. She felt the warmth of Denny behind her. She snuggled into hid body. She kept thinking about what happened last night. The romantic dinner, the second proposal, the ring. She held her hand out to examine the rock. It was a silver band, with three large diamonds and several diamonds, the smaller ones set into the band. He had said it was his grandmothers, Izzie remembered, wondering how old it actually was. The ring sparkled and shined as if he had bought it yesterday. Izzie smiled to herself as she leaned back to look at him. There was sweat forming on his brow. She placed her hand on his forehead. It was burning up! She sat up, "Denny, Denny wake up." He opened his eyes for a second and then closed them again. She started to check his stats. His pulse was a little faster than normal, something she wouldn't normally be worried about. She took his temperature. It was 104 degrees. Izzie started to freak out. She ran to get some of her medical supplies from the bed room while trying to dial Meredith on the phone. "Hello," Meredith answered. "Mer, it's Izzie, something is wrong with Denny. He has a fever of 104, his pulse is slightly faster than normal and he is sweating like crazy. I don't know what to do, I can't think straight," she was starting to get hysterical. "Iz, Iz, calm down. I'll send an ambulance out with someone and I'll tell Bailey. Don't freak out, that's the worst thing you can do," Meredith told her. Izzie, staying on the phone with Meredith, ran to get cool cloths to place over Denny's head. While trying to cool Denny down, she started asking question after question to Meredith, "Do you think it was too soon for him to come home? What if he dies, will it be my fault? Do you think they would let me back into the program if he dies? He can't die. He can't; He told me last night that he wouldn't die as long as I was around. Meredith, what am I going to do? He can't die, he can't." Izzie had dissolved into hysterics by that point. All Meredith could respond with was, "Iz, it'll be okay. He'll live."

Thankfully, the ambulance had arrived. The paramedics entered the house with a stretcher, followed by Alex, whom Meredith had sent. As the paramedics loaded Denny onto a stretcher, Alex walked over to Izzie and hugged her. She gave into her hysterics and fell into Alex's chest, sobbing. He held her and tried to calm her down while the paramedics loaded Denny into the ambulance. Alex and Izzie climbed in with them. She was still upset, but Alex had calmed her down a lot. Izzie held onto Denny's hand while one of the paramedics started to check Denny over, checking his pulse and BP and his blood. Within 10 minutes, they had arrived at the hospital. Izzie, because of her suspension, waited in the lobby, while Alex proceeded back with Denny.

Meredith ran down the stairs once she heard they had arrived. She saw Izzie, from the balcony, curled up in a chair. _What an emotional roller coaster she has been on these last few months,_ Meredith thought to her self, _and I thought my life was rough. At least my mother is stable and my, well, Derek and Finn are healthy._ She still hadn't decided on a choice. But she had to focus on Izzie. She approached her disheveled friend and squatted down to look into her downcast eyes. "Iz," she said, "It'll be okay." As that was about the 20th time Meredith had said that today, she really hoped it would be. "I just, I just can't have him die on me. I mean, he gave me a ring last night. A ring. We are meant to be together. I can't lose him," Izzie said as she fell back into her sobbing. With perfect timing Alex came back out of the ER.

He saw Izzie crying again. At least he had some positive news to give her. "Izzie," he said gently, "It'll be okay." She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. He continued, "It was an infection, at the base of his stitches. You caught it early, we'll give him some antibiotics and he'll be able to go home in a few days. It has nothing to do with his heart. In fact, if he didn't have this new heart, he would have died, his old one wouldn't have been able to fight off the infection." Izzie regained her composure, stood up and hugged Alex. "Thank you," she said, barley audible. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Iz," he told her, "you know I would do anything for you."

**C'mon…did you really think I would let Denny die? This might be a minor set back for them, but nothing major. Hope you enjoyed…let me know by reviewing! **


	13. What If

Izzie walked into the hospital room, a place that was all too familliar She took one look at Denny and ran to his side. She grabbed his hand and started crying. "Iz," he said, with tears in his eyes, "don't cry. I'll be okay." He reached out to her face, cupping his hand around her cheek. His hands were still warm. "I just—," she started. "I know, I know," he interrupted her. "Denny," she asked, "Can we plan the wedding soon. I mean, I want to—," she stuttered, "Just in case—," "Izzie, don't say that," he tried to comfort her, "Yes, we can plan the wedding soon, but I don't plan on leaving anytime in the near future."

After a little more calming down, Izzie was on her way to plan their wedding. Denny just sat back and listened. His part would be easy, just agree with whatever Izzie wanted. _This, _he thought, _this is something she must have had planned since she was little._ He chuckled to himself. Yes, Izzie was the type that would have a fairy tale dream wedding. In an hour, she had already decided on what the bridesmaids dresses should look like and who her bridesmaids would be. She had also picked her groomsmen, although getting one of them to agree might be quite a task. She knew what church she wanted, what songs she wanted played. For Izzie, the only missing piece of her dream wedding as a child had been the groom. She wanted to wear her grandmother's dress. She always had. Her grandmother had had a regal wedding, one fit for a princess. Her mother was the one who had married in Vegas the first time, eloped the second time and married again in Vegas for the third time.

By the end of the day, Izzie had planned almost the whole wedding. Once Denny came home, they would set the date and send out the invitations. She sighed as she cuddled up next to Denny. After pleading for 10 minutes with Dr. Bailey, Bailey had given in to Izzie's plea to stay in Denny's room for the night. Feeling Izzie snuggle in closer, Denny tightened his arm around her, just ever so slightly so that she felt closer to him. Breathing in his musky scent, she fell asleep. Denny, however, stayed awake, lying in the hospital bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking to himself. What if something did happen to him before the wedding, or soon after the wedding? How would Izzie ever survive? What if they had children? What if they had children and he died? He kept going over all of these 'what if' situations in his head. His thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door. It was Alex, checking Denny's stats. He rubbed Izzie's shoulders until she woke up. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Alex," she started, "what are you doing here?" "Just checking up on Denny, Bailey assigned his case to me," Alex replied. "Hey, babe," Denny said, "why don't you go get a cup of coffee or something, I need to ask Alex a few questions." "You're going to ask HIM, for advice," Izzie questioned, "What is the world coming to." With that, she walked out of the room, in search of some java.

"Alex, can I ask you something," Denny said. "I'm just your doctor, you don't want any advice from me," Alex replied. "Alex, seriously, What should I do about Izzie? I mean, I love her and all, it's just the fact that if I die, she'll be devastated and left all alone. If we get married, her life will be ten times harder. I just don't know what to do," Denny said to Alex. "Dude, you are such a girl sometimes," Alex responded, "but if you're scared of hurting her, don't marry her. Let her go or you'll only make things worse." Alex finished checking Denny in silence. Izzie walked back into the room with a fresh cup of coffee in hand. Alex was just finishing up. "What did you two talk about," Izzie questioned. "Nothing," Alex shot at her as he walked out of the room. Izzie looked at Denny, confusion in her eyes. "Denny, what happened, what did you two say to each other," she asked. "Izzie," Denny started, "we need to talk."

**So…what do you think is going to happen? Review and let me know…I was slightly disappointed by how few reviews I got on the last chapter. I hate begging for reviews, but they really get me motivated to write…or give me ideas of where I want to take the story…so please, please review. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Hurting

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. **

"Denny, what did he say to you," Izzie questioned. "Izzie, that doesn't matter. We need to talk. As much as I would like to say I'll be fine for the rest of my life, you know that isn't true. Izzie, you have to realize that I could die on you any day. Sure, we can get married and start our life together, but what if I die? You won't be able to control your emotions and lord knows what would happen. What if we have children and I die, you really think you can raise them on your own, with your medical career and all? Izzie, you really need to think about this. If you stay with me your life will be hell. I'm just doing this to warn you. To make sure you make the right decision." Izzie sat there in silence, tears forming in her eyes. After a moment, she got up and left the room.

As soon as she left, Denny let out his emotions. The tears came and didn't stop. How could he do this to her? She had been nothing but supportive of him. She had saved his life and this was how he repaid her? Then more thoughts entered his head. What if he lived to be 80? Would it be fair to give up Izzie now? He had an opportunity to have the family of his dreams. Hell, he had the opportunity to just have a family, whether it was perfect or not, and he had pushed her away. Denny figured Izzie wouldn't be in the mood to talk right now, so he called the second best person.

After a short phone call, Meredith Grey entered the room. "Hey, Denny," she said, "What's up?" "I think I screwed things up with Izzie. I was talking to Alex and he brought up some negative stuff and I was upset about it and kinda lashed out on Izzie. But I started thinking and now I feel really bad but I don't think she will talk to me. Can you find her and send her my way," Denny asked. "Sure, Denny," Meredith told him, "you two have a lot to work out. You've both been through a lot and life won't be easy for a while. But I have faith in you both, I think you'll work through things and live a very happy life." "Meredith," Denny said, "Thank you." "You're welcome," she replied. She checked on his stats and then left to go find Izzie.

Izzie had run to the garden in the hospital courtyard. She sank down on her knees, unable to control her sobs. _Why_, she thought to herself, _why did he have to say that? It's not like those fears didn't cross my mind everyday. But he had been so strong, strong for his health, strong for me. And then he talks to Alex and practically says he doesn't love me. _The thoughts kept coming until someone placed a hand on Izzie's back. "Iz," it was Meredith, "Iz, Denny wants to talk to you. I don't think he meant what he said." Izzie turned to look at Meredith. "I don't—," she stammered, "I don't think I can go back. I've tried to be positive and then he goes and says he's gonna die. Mer, I don't think I can go back." "Iz, you love him don't you," Meredith asked. "Well, yeah," Izzie responded. "Then go back and listen to what he has to say," Meredith said. Izzie stood up and rubbed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Here goes," she said.

Izzie walked into Denny's room and sat down in a chair, bypassing her normal hug and kiss. Denny looked at her, afraid he had pushed her too far. "Izzie," he said, "Izzie, I'm sorry."

n


End file.
